The Routine
by Lupin3Black
Summary: What happens every night in the grfyndor common room..., TeddyxJames TLJSP Was actually inspired by my own fan art, so I drew, then got the idea for this, then started writing. Crazy right?


**A/N I can't believe I've never done a TeddyxJames fanfiction. There isn't many of this wonderfully hot couple so if anyone can recommend one, I don't really what it's about or the rating (I'll just skip the 'M' parts) just as long as it's not angsty, I wanna laugh y'all. *Said in a Texas accent because I'm high on the strawberry sweets you get from the corner shop)**

**~Lupin3Black**

**P.s does anyone have prompts they want me to do? I haven't done any one-shots (excluding this) in a while. Any yaoi pairing except for Snarry, Sirius/Harry, Remus/Harry Remus/James and Sirius/James. Oh, and no Harry/2nd generation, that scares me, especially because their his nieces/nephews/sons/daughters.**

The Routine.

When Teddy Lupin (a 7th year), the really hot head boy with amber eyes rimmed with kohl (courtesy of his also extremely hot father, who had a one night stand with a woman but now is happily married to a certain grey-eyed animagus) and turquoise tendrils of feathery hair that ends just above his ears and sticks up rather like a hedgehog but still managing to look so fucking hot it made yaoi fan girls melt, started to date James Potter, a system began.

Abandoning the system for a moment (apologies for the delay) let's focus on James Potter. Quidditch extraordinaire, having made quidditch captain in 5th year, an amazing accomplishment, Teddy was on the quidditch team too, but he wasn't captain because a) he was head boy with too many hobbies b) he looked after the library on Tuesdays c) and the Hospital wing on Thursdays.

Back to James.

James was, for lack of a better word, gorgeous. He had mischievous hazel eyes that pushed the boundaries of 'HOLY MOTHER OF FUCK' that even a PMS McGonagal couldn't smile at, especially when she was discovering a shirtless flushing Teddy who automatically buried his face in James's neck, while James just grinned impishly and McGonagal just said 'be in bed for 1am' not that she specified which, since Teddy had recently got his own quarters, was extremely handy.

In all senses of the word.

He also had light brown hair, probably from the combination of Ginny's red and Harry's ebony, which, much like all the Potters, stood up at unnecessary angles, making it permanently look like he had just been thoroughly snogged. Which, with an insatiable boyfriend like Teddy Lupin, he more than likely was.

He dressed boyishly, t-shirts, hoodies, jeans ,he wasn't feminine as the stereotype gay was fabricated as, he really didn't act gay if you ignore the fact he was shagging a bloke, frequently snogged said bloke in the common room, and when they weren't snogging/shagging, they more than likely were holding hands, or, Teddy was sitting in his lap giggling at something, which was strange as Teddy was the older one at 17 and James was 16, but it worked.

Despite the lack of James's homosexual personality, Teddy sure as hell made up for it, for one he giggled. The way he dressed too, grey skinny jeans, fringy scarves and tight black t-shirt with an assortment of bracelets and a leather colour. James's favourite bracelet being the luminous green one which read 'JAMES POTTER'S BITCH', but never the less, let us differentiate back to the subject at hand.

It would start off normally. James Potter would come down from the sixth year dormitories and sit down heavily on the bright crimson sofa next to a cousin of his. More often than most, it was Freddie Weasley (5th year) , his best friend.

They would have a conversation as follows.

"Hey Freddie." James would sigh heavily, pouting and looking depressed, blinking back tears from his eyes (MERLIN, I thought he was supposed to be the straight-like one?) folding his knees Indian style and leaning his chin on one quidditch calloused hand.

"Sup' Jamie-boy, you look grumpy?" Fred Jr would politely ask, knowing the answer but still attempting to be kind, fighting the urge to flip his older cousin off so he could get back to snogging his boyfriend (I'm sorry, but Freddie's gay too), an angelic boy of the name Emmett Longbottom, a 5th year, who just so happened to appear at the bottom of their shared dormitory, looking as enticing yet innocent as one could manage.

"I can't find Teddy." The huffing Potter boy would grumble, causing Freddie to roll his brown eyes and look desperately to where Emmett would be, sucking on a chocolate lollipop diligently.

"Aw, that's terrible." Freddie would say half focused on what could be happening if he managed to get away from the brooding 16-year old.

When he got no answer, Freddie tore his gaze away from the blonde boy at the bottom of the steps towards his cousin, only to find him staring into space.

"James?"

"JAMES!"

"Oi Potter, I'm talking to you!"

"Fuck this shit! Emmett! Emmett! Come back here!"

And James would stare into space, or that's what most people would think, only really his piercing gaze was locked onto a certain purple-haired someone who'd just strode into the common room, absent mindlessly humming the latest fall out boy song, his leather computer bag (some muggle thing that he needed for muggle studies) swinging, his amber eyes wide and searching.

When his stare finally finds it's target, only seeing the target in question staring back at him, he grins wolfishly, then, when he looks closer and sees the tears in his eyes or the pout on his lips, the grin automatically dying and being replaced with a worried look, which James can now see from really close-up as the concerned half-werewolf is suddenly in his lap, grabbing both sides of his face and angling them in all different perspectives, all the while keeping up a running commentary, "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? Do you want me to hurt them? Actually, both my dads are original marauders, do you want me to get them to hurt whoever hurt you?"

"I'm fine!" James would laugh, burying his head into Teddy's pale neck, practically feeling the boy blush, "I just missed you, that's all!"

Ignoring the fan-girls practically salivating at him, Teddy would peel back from James's soft neck kisses, and say softly, "That's the sweetest thing ever!" leaning forward and pressing his lips softly against James's.

Feeling the slightly chapped lips against his own smoother ones was the best feeling in the world, moving them gently together, like two pieces of a puzzle, cupping James's face in one hand while wrapping his long fingers around James's tan neck, pulling him closer, James's hands settling on Teddy's narrow waist, gripping handfuls of his black robes and pressing him closer.

They'd pull apart, for desperately needed air, and while Teddy would be quietly panting in oxygen, James would use what he had to murmur, "Not as sweet as you."

Blushing a brilliant red, Teddy would lean back in, and the kiss would turn from cute to more heated, when James would bite Teddy's lip playfully and Teddy would respond with a soft gasp, James using the opportunity to dart his pointed tongue in Teddy's mouth, moaning slightly when he ran over Teddy's tongue piercing. P

It would usually escalate from their, leaving an embarrassed Albus to clear his throat loudly and ask if they would kindly retreat to the dorms, because Scorp (his boyfriend, I know, I've taken Albus and Scorpius away from you, unless your a dude, then your welcome) was drooling and about to jump Albus, and as much as he loved the blonde haired bloke, he wanted to at least make sure his brother and god-brother didn't accidentally get filmed and sold as porn stars across the city.

Teddy, the boy being easily embarrassed would bury his head in James's neck, something he frequently did when he was embarrassed, and James would lift the purple-haired boy by clasping his hands on the arse, causing the boy to let out an indignant squeak whilst James's winked at an unamused Albus, who just really wanted to get back to his 'excited' boyfriend so they could 'disappear' to the slytherin dorms.

James would carry Teddy to his dorm, after sticking a sock on the door and casting multiple silencing charms on his bed before once-again, sticking his tongue down a more than pliant moaning half-werewolf, were they would proceed to do 'inappropriate' or what actually is 'the hottest thing known to man'.

Despite the many many many silencing charms, Teddy's moans could still be heard in the common room, much to the delight of hundreds of fan girls who loved the fact that Teddy was 'uke'.

It happened every night, like clockwork. It was sweet, dramatic, slightly funny, slightly pornagraphic. But completely

And utterly

Love.

**A/N okay, so that ending. Not sure on it. It started off as a parody (as you can tell with everyone being gay) but ended with extreme fluff. So what do you guys think? I love TeddyxJames, but am I good writer of it? Should I stick to wolfstar?  
What is the couple name for these guys? Personally I like Metamorphaqudditchplayer but I don't think it'll catch on.**

**Thoughts guys, tell me your thoughts.**

**~Ever faithful Lupin3Black**


End file.
